Fire Rate
Fire rate is the frequency at which projectiles are launched or fired. Various mods can be used to increase or decrease the fire rate of primary and secondary weapons. This applies to bullets, lasers, arrows, and hand thrown projectiles. Fire rate is the primary factor that affects the recoil of weapons. Some weapons including the Dera have no recoil and are ideal for maintaining full accuracy. Mods that increase fire rate also reduce the spin up time of spooling weapons which includes the Gorgon, Deth Machine Rifle, Soma, Cestra, and Supra. They also reduce the charge time of bows and other weapons with charge such as the Ogris, Miter, Stug, Ballistica and Lanka. For burst-fire weapons, such as the Burston and Tiberon, fire rate does not '''affect the speed of the burst; it only affects the time between bursts. Continuous weapons such as Ignis and Flux Rifle have no additional '''visual effects from fire rate mods, however they still do damage at an increased rate. Singular Fire Rate Mods These are the most powerful mods when it comes to increasing fire rate. Speed Trigger - Increases the fire rate of rifles by 10% at base level and 60% at max. Shotgun Spazz - Increases the fire rate of shotguns by 15% at base level and 90% at max. Gunslinger - Increases the fire rate of pistols by 12% at base level and 72% at max. Dual Fire Rate Mods Dual fire rate mods are obtained from Nightmare Mode and combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancement. These mods are often weaker than their singular counterparts, but are useful for stacking or diverse builds. Shred - Increases the fire rate of rifles by +5% and Punch Through by +0.2% at base level, or +30% fire rate and +1.2 punch though at max level. Accelerated Blast - Increases the fire rate of shotguns by +15% and puncture damage by +15% at base level, or +60% fire rate and +60% puncture damage at max level. Lethal Torrent - Increases the fire rate of pistols by +10% and Multishot by +10% at base level, or +60% fire rate and +60% multishot at max level. Corrupted Fire Rate Mods These mods are found within vaults of the Orokin Derelict missions and negatively affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil due to fire rate such as Grakata can be made more efficient at ranged attacks by reducing the fire rate. Vile Acceleration - Increases the fire rate of rifles by +15% and decreases the damage by at base level, or +90% fire rate and damage at max level. Anemic Agility - Increases the fire rate of Pistols by +15% and decreases the damage by at base level, or +90% fire rate and damage at max level. Frail Momentum - Increases the fire rate of Shotguns by +15% and decreases the damage by at base level, or +90% fire rate and damage at max level. Vile Precision - Decreases the fire rate of rifles by and recoil by -10% at base level, or fire rate and -60% recoil at max level. Critical Delay - Decreases the fire rate of rifles by and raises the critical chance by +8% at base level, or fire rate and +48% critical chance at max level. Critical Deceleration - Decreases the fire rate of Shotguns by and raises the critical chance by +8% at base level, or fire rate and +48% critical chance at max level. Creeping Bullseye - Decreases the fire rate of Pistols by and raises the critical chance by +8% at base level, or fire rate and +48% critical chance at max level. Tainted Shell - Decreases the fire rate of shotguns by and -7% spread at base level, or fire rate and -77% spread at max level. Charged Weapons As mentioned in the introduction, some weapons use a charge mechanic. For those a fire rate mod will increase the charge rate, which results in a decrease in charge time, rather the lowering the charge time directly: 1 Charge Time}} The charge rate are the charges per second. Applying mods works as so: Charge Rate (1 + Mod Bonus)}} For the resulting charge time (seconds per charge) this means: Charge Time (1 + Mod Bonus)}} The list of Charge weapons are as followed: * Dread * Paris (MK1, Prime) * Cernos * Daikyu * Drakgoon * Miter * Ogris * Lanka * Opticor * Ballistica (Rakta) * Stug * Angstrum Tips * Elemental mods pair well with fire rate mods to quickly deal procs on an enemy. Media Accelerated Blast Warframe Fire Rate See also * Mods Category:Mechanics